


Ursa Major

by StrangeBirdsOfIrene



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBirdsOfIrene/pseuds/StrangeBirdsOfIrene
Summary: - Большая медведица, - указывает Грейвз. Его мозолистый палец следует за светлыми пятнами на небе, - Ursa Major.Криденс отзывается, лежа на руке Грейвза и медленно моргая, провожая взглядом небосвод.- А это ты, - ухмыляясь, дразнится Грейвз, - Ursa Minor, малая медведица.Криденс хмыкает, но все равно улыбается, пряча лицо у Грейвза на груди.- Сейчас, сейчас, самое важное, Криденс, слушай, - Криденс неохотно поднимает взгляд обратно к небу, а Грейвз опять что-то показывает, - Видишь, малая медведица следует за большой, так? Это предопределено. Сами звезды указывают мне всегда заботиться о тебе.Криденс издает слегка несогласный звук, хотя он ужасно очарован и безумно влюблен.- Теперь ты всегда найдешь свое место в этом мире, да? Рядом со мной.





	Ursa Major

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ursa Major](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259310) by [honeybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybun/pseuds/honeybun). 



           Древесина, взваленная на руки Грейвзу, была приятной ношей. Он знал, что собственноручно повалил это дерево, обрубил ветви топором, а теперь направлялся домой, чтобы убрать подальше на тщательную сушку. Тоже самое он сделал месяцами ранее с бревнами, которые теперь годились для растопки камина. Еще он знал, что пальцы ног Криденса каменеют от холода, когда огонь горит слабо, а после с наслаждением поджимаются, стоит Грейвзу наклониться и подкинуть древесины в топку.

            Криденс был не просто приятной ношей - он был благословением, необходимостью. Тем, чего Грейвз так нуждался и страстно желал.

            Его любимым зрелищем был счастливый и расслабленный Криденс, читающий, дремлющий, улыбающийся. Не имеющий необходимости трудиться или работать, а невинно погруженный в любимые занятия. Грейвз считал, что ему самому тоже было необходимо наблюдать подобное – самодостаточного человека, который знает, в конце концов, что ему нужно. Грейвзу нужно есть, поэтому он охотится, нужно жить в тепле, поэтому он рубит деревья. Он хочет обеспечить безопасность и счастье Криденса – и делает это.

            Потребности Криденса совсем другие. Грейвз рад принять душ в морозный день. Рад приготовить кролика и есть его до сытости. Счастлив пойти спать, когда становится глупо этого не сделать. Но с Криденсом все по-другому. Горячие ванны наполняются из двадцати с лишним вскипяченных чайников. Появляются сезонные блюда, и Грейвзу приходится найти на рынке некоторые травы для выращивания и готовки. Он убеждается, что Криденс ложится спать в одно и то же время, и окружает все комфортом, чтобы хранить его здоровье, счастье и безопасность.

            Грейвз не понимает, как, живя отшельнической жизнью, он сумел оказаться в такой зависимости от Криденса без посторонней помощи. Даже мысль об «украшении» лачуги (читай: приобретение единственной подушки для дивана) ранее раздражала Грейвза,

И каким же образом коллекция миниатюрных коробочек Криденса, его небольшие букеты диких цветов в стеклянных бутылках, его тапочки из овечьей шерсти под столом, не вызывали схожих эмоций? Почему ощущение дома и уюта, особое чувство, признанное им чем-то животным, инстинктивным и должным, только что пришло ему в голову как что-то... _хорошее_?

            Все подобные открытия ждут своего часа и приходят внезапно, в обыкновенный день и обычное время. Для Грейвза оно наступило поздним октябрьским вечером, когда его нежные размышления о _доме_ и _Криденсе_ смешались между собой и перетекли в более острое чувство. Он возвращался домой с рынка, с карманом, полным монет от ежедневной выручки, и любимым черничным вареньем Криденса в другом кармане. Через плечо перевешивался пойманный к ужину фазан.

            Сухие листья скрипели под тяжелыми ботинками, и этот звук начинал раздражать. В мечтах Грейвз переносился к возвращению домой, к Криденсу, который в рыночные дни всегда благополучно сидел дома, с камином, забитым дровами на всякий случай.

            Один клиент сегодня пошутил, поинтересовавшись именем прекрасного создания, которое было настолько особенным, что остановило Грейвза от похода к восточной части леса с наступлением осени, как это происходило обычно. Грейвз хмурился и ворчал, что не имеет понятия, о чем речь, и был сердит до конца дня, потому что это была _правда_. Его привычный переезд к востоку, где он выслеживал оленей, добывал в глуши грибы, орехи и ягоды, был отменен. Не _из-за_ Криденса, но, возможно, _для него_. Грейвз просто не мог представить Криденса в таком далеком путешествии, в его-то мягкой и удобной одежде, для которой Грейвз лично собирал шерсть. Он даже думать не мог о Криденсе, спящем в норах, как мог делать Грейвз, в отсутствии ежедневной еды или душа… Он не хотел заставлять Криденса делать это.

            Он все же купил варенье, намереваясь вручить его Криденсу как подарок за его… хм… Грейвз хотел бы сказать, что награда была за _хорошее поведение_ , но он из-за всех сил старался придумать любое другое название. Награда за… за? Грейвз сдался.

            Он все еще топтал листья под ногами, хмурясь при мысли о том, что оказался втянутым в эту семейную идиллию. Ведь всю свою жизнь, даже будучи ребенком, он оставался кочевником. И внезапно он топит камин для юнца, впустую растрачивая столько дров, что можно было бы счесть себя психом! Ни в одну осень он не тратил столько горючего! А сэкономленные деньги, которые откладывались на запчасти? Куда они уходили теперь? В имбирное печенье, варенье и сладкие маринованные сливы, наполняющие шкаф!

            Грейвз вогнал себя в крайне плохое настроение, ботинки жестко отстукивали по земле, а дыхание вырывалось облачками холодного пара. Когда он видит хижину, залитую светом и теплом, шаги смягчаются, он покусывает щеку и поглаживает карманы, убеждаясь, что баночка с джемом все еще там (впрочем, не единого желания проверить наличие в соседнем кармане перезвон монет не появляется).

            Грейвз поднимался по лестнице и размышлял, чем он мог быть занят, если бы у него не появился Криденс. Он мог охотиться на оленей, возможно отложить немного денег и запастись древесиной. Но все мысли покидают разум, стоит только открыть дверь к Криденсу. Покупатель, который смеялся над новой пассией Грейвза, был не имеющим значения любопытным стариком, олени с восточной стороны могли засчитать себе еще один год спокойной жизни, а Грейвз был согласен пойти и срубить любое количество деревьев ради возможности увидеть Криденса вот таким. У спящего, размеренно дышащего Криденса руки прижаты к лицу, старая фланелевая майка Грейвза служит одновременно и одеялом, и подушкой.

            Грейвз помнит, каким человеком он был еще недавно, и совершенно не хотел возвращения в те времена. Старый Грейвз, несчастный ублюдок, завидовал ему, его милому Криденсу, хранившему домашний очаг. Жалко его, дурака. 

            Грейвз опускается на колени к занятому Криденсом дивану и вздыхает. Глаза больше не сощурены, а брови не хмурятся, и все лицо открыто и радостно. Мозолистым пальцем он смахивает черные кудри с лица Криденса, нечаянно разбудив его.

            Ресницы дрожат и Криденс сонно улыбается, без шока или испуга, присущими ему всего пару месяцев назад. Доверчиво.

            - Ты дома? – бормочет Криденс. Грейвз не уверен, что вопрос должен задавать Криденс, если только сам Грейвз должен быть удивлен тем фактом, что юноша все еще здесь.

            - Все верно, - шепчет Грейвз. Не убирая руки, гладит висок, чувствуя, как Криденс жмется к нему в ответ.

            - Что ты принес мне на этот раз? – спрашивает Криденс, растягивая уголки губ в самодовольную улыбку.

            - Чернику, - отвечает Грейвз, позволяя кудряшке обернуться вокруг пальца. Слегка тянет, заставляя Криденса прикрывать глаза от наслаждения.

            - Моя любимая, - говорит Криденс, жадно сжимая старую фланельку, прекрасно зная, как зрелище сделает с Грейвзом.

            - Я знаю, - рассеянно добавляет Грейвз, неохотно убирая руку, чтобы достать баночку джема. Проводит пальцем по краю баночки, чтобы собрать немного липкой фиолетовой массы и медленно подносит палец к губам Криденса.

Криденс распахивает глаза, а во взгляде плещутся таинственность и наслаждение, пока он облизывает палец Грейвза. 


End file.
